A bond between us' a Linny fluff fanfiction
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: Ginny Weasley is struggling to control her growing crush on Luna Lovegood. However, after a charm goes wrong in class, the two of them are joined together for a day. Will Ginny be able to keep her feelings for her friend in check? Find out in this adorably fluffy fic, full of blushes, bashful looks and hand-holding. (Romione as a side pairing, rated T just in case)


' **A bond between us' A Linny fluff fanfiction.**

Ginny Weasley had a problem. A blonde-haired problem called Luna Lovegood.

Ginny was close friends with the Ravenclaw girl, and had been for several years. They hung out in shared classes, chatted during break-time, and did their homework together.

Luna was… _unusual_. She seemed uninterested in mundane things like the newest hit song on the Wizarding Wireless Network, and the latest dating gossip about who was dating whom. Instead, she devoted her time to discovering new magical creatures which Ginny wasn't sure even existed, sprouting random facts about things like the stars, and making her own jewellery out of butterbeer corks.

Ginny liked this.

Ginny liked Luna.

It had happened slowly over time. She wasn't sure when, but over-time, she had found herself staring at Luna, gazing at the long dirty-blonde hair, the enormous grey eyes, and the way she bit her lip when she was nervous about something.

As was the case now, as two large Ravenclaw fifth-years stood in front of her, their arms crossed, and their eyes glinting maliciously. Luna's head was bowed slightly, and her hands clamped nervously around her bag.

'What's wrong, Loony?' one of them crowed. 'Cat got your tongue?'

Ginny, who had been walking across the entrance hall to meet Luna before their shared Charms class, felt her hair bristle with anger.

'Oy- leave her alone!' she yelled, marching in between them and Luna, and glaring furiously at them, her hands balled into fists. 'Push off!'

The two Ravenclaws looked down at the short Gryffindor.

'What's it got to do with you, Weasley?' one of them drawled, crossing their arms. 'Some bodyguard you are. Well, I suppose, if are you hanging out with Loony Love—'

'And just _what_ do you think you are saying to my sister and her friend?'

The two Ravenclaws turned. The tall freckled face of Ron Weasley was glaring down at them, his prefect badge glinting in the morning sun breaking through the enormous doorway behind him. Normally, Ginny wouldn't have wanted his help, but having a protective older brother who could dock points from bullies did have its advantages.

'Come on' one of the fifth-years muttered to the other, and the two of them beat a hasty retreat up the staircase. Ron continued to glare after them, before turning his attention back to Ginny, who had put a supportive arm round Luna's shoulders.

'You okay, Gin?'

'Yeah,' she muttered, now patting Luna softly on the shoulder. 'Those twerps were just being rude to Luna. _Again_.'

Ron gave Luna a friendly smile, which Luna returned weakly.

'Should I chase them down and give them detentions?'

'Ron…'

'Or maybe ask Hermione about the school's policy towards bullying?'

'Ron.'

'Or maybe me and Hermione should speak to Flitwick about it—'

'Ron!'

Ginny was now glaring slightly at him, not entirely sure why she was so angry all of a sudden.

'Oh,' Ron mumbled, looking awkward. 'Sorry- I'm just trying to help.'

'You've already done that!' she spat. 'I'm got this!'

Ron's eyes lingered slightly on Ginny's hand, wrapped softly around Luna's shoulder.

'I see you have,' he said, shrugging. 'Sorry about that all, Luna. Those two are horrible. Hope you feel better soon.'

He wandered away back into the Great Hall with his hands in his pockets, looking a little hurt.

Ginny let out a little sigh of frustration. She hadn't meant to be so rude. Oh well, he'd survive.

'Thank you, Ginny,' murmured Luna, turning her enormous grey eyes to Ginny. 'You're very nice.'

Ginny felt her stomach give a little flip in her stomach. She realised that her hand was still wrapped around Luna's shoulder and was stroking her arm gently- Luna's skin felt soft under her robes, and her a few strands of her blonde hair was gently touching Ginny's arm.

'No- no problem,' she said, taking her hand off Luna's shoulder hurriedly. 'Hey, shall we start heading over to Charms?'

'Oh, yes,' said Luna dreamily, as they began to climb the stairs. _Was it just Ginny's imagination, or did Luna look a little flushed?_ Ginny guessed it was the nerves from when those two bullies were being rude to her. 'How have you been getting on with your practice for the separation charm?'

'Oh, er, well…'

'Oh, Ginny,' Luna sighed. Ginny tried not to let her wander off to a daydream she'd had of Luna sighing Ginny's name in _very different_ circumstances. 'You didn't forget, did you?'

Ginny grinned at the blonde. Actually, she had practiced, but she liked Luna helping her with her spell-work, _especially_ when Luna guided Ginny's hand for the spell.

Luna sighed again, sounding a little amused. Ginny's heart gave a little flutter.

'Well, I guess I'll have to help you out,' Luna smiled, dimples forming in her pale cheeks.

Ginny returned the smile.

 _Oh, this is bad_ , she thought to herself, _this is really bad…_

* * *

'Now, class,' Professor Flitwick instructed to the class, standing on a large stack of books. 'I hope you've all been practising those separating charms for today!'

There was a general murmur of assent from the class, many of whom looked like they hadn't quite woken up just yet.

Professor Flitwick gave a little exasperated sigh under his breath. First-period lessons were almost the most difficult to teach, especially on a Monday morning.

'Well,' he continued brightly to the room at large. 'Let's get started then! And don't forget to be very careful with the wand-movement!'

The class, sprawled out over several long benches, divided off into pairs. Ginny turned to Luna, who was sat at the end of their bench.

'Ready to roll?' she asked, tying her long red hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way of her spell-work.

Luna nodded.

Next to them, Colin Creevey was attempting to remember the exact wand movement, much to the irritation of his partner, a Ravenclaw girl who Ginny could never remember the name of.

'It's a twirl, and then a sharp jab downwards, Colin!'

'I'm sorry!' the small Gryffindor exclaimed, embarrassed. Ginny tried not to chuckle as she looked round at them. Colin was a sweet guy, even if his spell-work was somewhat erratic. He was like a cute little brother, which was ironic considering that Ginny had six older brothers and did think of any of them as cute (well, Ron had his moments when he was staring longingly after Hermione Granger).

'Miss Weasley, are you with us?'

Ginny was pulled out of her mental recollection (of all the times Ron had behaved like a lovesick goof around Hermione in the past two years) by the voice of Flitwick, who had chosen that moment to peek over the desk.

Ginny cleared her throat hurriedly.

'Sorry, Professor,' she said, picking up her wand. 'We've starting now.'

Ginny began to move her wand in a large hoop, and was about to perform the sharp jab when, with a loud bang, Colin's shoulder knocked into her back, making her fall off her stool and into Luna's arms.

There was a great flash of light, and Ginny found herself staring into Luna's startled face. One of Luna's arms was wrapped protectively around Ginny's back, and the other hand was softly holding Ginny's hand.

'Good grief- Miss Weasley, are you alright?' squeaked Professor Flitwick, looking concerned. The whole class swivelled their heads to stare at Ginny and Luna.

'Er- I think so,' Ginny muttered, trying to ignore the fact that Luna's beautifully soft hand was intertwined with hers, and that Luna's face was so close that she could count the lashes on both of Luna's luminous grey eyes. She disentangled herself, and stood up. 'Just fell off my stool—'

Luna let out a slight gasp. Ginny turned.

Luna's hand was still holding hers, and a soft glowing pink thread was wrapped around their intertwined hands, keeping them together.

Ginny's eyes widened.

'Oh dear,' said Professor Flitwick, tapping the thread with his wand worriedly. 'It appears you accidentally casted the conjoining charm.'

 _Conjoining charm?_

Flitwick pointed his wand at the two girls' interlocking hands and performed the separating charm. But the thread did not disappear. The head of Ravenclaw house widened his eyes, looking baffled.

'P-professor…'Ginny stuttered, her stomach giving a funny lurch. 'Can you not remove it?'

'By the looks of it, Miss Weasley,' Flitwick continued, stroking his chin thoughtfully. 'You might have casted a semi-permanent charm. As it wasn't the correct wand-motion, this would fall under the banner of an experimental spell. There isn't much we can do but wait until it disappears.'

'Semi p-permanent?' Ginny stuttered, her eyes growing wider in shock. 'How long do you think it will take to wear off?'

'Oh- I'd say just under a day.' Flitwick said, matter-of-factly.

' _A day?!_ '

'Oh well,' said Luna, brightly. 'I guess we'll have to wait for it to disappear.'

Ginny looked round at her. Luna was smiling sweetly, and not looking remotely embarrassed to have their hands joined the way they were.

'I'll pass on the message to your other classes today, so you can take the rest of the day off,' said Flitwick. 'Obviously, you won't be able to write anything down if your hands are tied together.'

Ginny nodded nervously.

'Are you okay, Ginny?' Luna asked, as Professor Flitwick moved back to his desk, and the class resumed their practice of their charm.

Ginny's felt her heart give a heavy thud.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

 _This is really bad_ , she thought, _this is really bad…_

* * *

The two of them left Charms at the back of the class. Thankfully, the thread was loose enough for their hands to move around, so that it appeared like they were walking hand-in-hand.

Something that Ginny began to notice very quickly. She could the confused stares of other students as they walked along the corridor. Ginny didn't normally hold hands with her female friends (that was more of a Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil thing), so she felt somewhat self-conscious.

'So, I was thinking,' chirped Luna, her eyes wide and cheerful. 'Maybe we should have a look over what we'll be missing in the lessons we're not going to.'

'Er, yeah,' said Ginny, rubbing her neck with her free hand. It felt rather warm. 'That sounds good.'

She continued to feel self-conscious as they made their way to the library to look over their textbooks. Madam Pince gave them a searching look as they entered, and Ginny felt the stares of other students as the two of them sat pouring over their transfiguration books. Luna seemed largely oblivious to those around them, and kept whispering to Ginny about how best they could do their homework for the day. Ginny didn't trust herself to reply, but nodded occasionally. She prayed that Luna didn't think she was being rude, but Ginny's heart felt like it was in her mouth, and her stomach kept squirming uncomfortably whenever she looked at Luna's hand wrapped softly around hers.

Several hours later (it felt far longer to Ginny), the two of them left the library. The sun was sinking low in the sky. The two of them grabbed some food from the kitchens. Ginny suggested this, not wanting to attract more stares in Great Hall. Holding hands was one thing, but either of them sitting at each-others house tables would have gained even more attention.

They decided it was best that they go to the Gryffindor common-room. Technically, members of other houses weren't allowed in, but Ginny wanted to escape the stares of the other students. At least in the common-room, she would only have to contend with other Gryffindors staring at them, instead of the whole school.

'Ginny, I was just wondering,' Luna said thoughtfully, breaking Ginny's reverie as they climbed through a secret passageway behind a false tapestry. 'If this thread is going to stay on our hands for an entire day, does that mean we'll be sleeping together?'

Ginny spun round, her eyes wide in shock. Unfortunately, one of her feet collided with Luna's, and their legs tangled together. All Ginny saw was Luna's surprised face as Ginny slammed into her.

There was an almighty crash.

Ginny opened her eyes. With dawning terror, she realised that she had fallen on top of Luna, and their faces were barely inches from each-other. Ginny could feel Luna's stomach touching her own, and she could smell Luna's vanilla scent.

'I'm-I'm so sorry!' Ginny stuttered, feeling her face flush. 'Luna, are you okay?'

Luna nodded, not quite meeting Ginny's eyes. _Was Luna slightly red in the face?_ No, it must have been Ginny's imagination.

Ginny awkwardly climbed to her feet, and helped Luna up.

Fanning her face slightly, Ginny tried to ignore the growing sense of trepidation in her stomach.

Sleeping together…

Ginny bit her lip nervously. Of course, she knew that they would probably have to sleep in the same bed, but Luna had said it so…casually that it shocked her.

Was Luna really not as bothered by that as Ginny was?

 _Of course she isn't bothered_ , Ginny told herself sternly, _she's not the one in love with her friend…_

Ginny felt her heart give a sad little thud inside her chest as they walked up the corridor towards the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

The Fat Lady raised an eyebrow as they approached. Her friend Violet (who was sat next to her) pursed her lips thoughtfully.

'Is that a Ravenclaw?' The Fat Lady asked, suspiciously. 'You know that's against the rules!'

Ginny let out a groan. She had been worried about this.

'Come on,' she urged imploringly. 'It's unavoidable!'

'Rules are rules!' The Fat Lady exclaimed. 'I'm sorry, but I can't let non-Gryffindors into—'

Violet leaned in and whispered something into the Fat Lady's ear. Her eyebrows' contracted slightly as she listened, and a shrewd, mischievous look formed in her eyes.

Ginny looked round, puzzled, at Luna, who shrugged.

'On second thoughts,' The Fat Lady continued, addressing both Ginny and Luna this time. 'I will allow the Ravenclaw into the tower.'

'But what about rules being—'

'Do I need to repeat myself?' The Fat Lady asked, somewhat haughtily, as she swung open. 'Now enter before I change my mind again!'

Ginny raised an eyebrow, but walked forward towards the portrait hole. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Violet give her and Luna a surreptitious wink.

Ginny's felt her neck turn slightly red.

'No. Way.'

B*gg*r, thought Ginny.

Fred and George had risen out of seats in the common-room, and were standing in the common-room on the other side of the portrait hole. Their mouths had fallen open in apparent shock.

'Okay,' Ginny began, raising a hand to call for calm. 'Before you all start going off the handle, there's a very reasonable explanation for—'

'You and Luna- holding hands? Are you two—?'

Ginny felt her face burning. She hoped Luna wouldn't see.

'No, you pr*ts!' Ginny yelled, feeling very self-conscious. 'Our hands got stuck together in Charms! Accidental experimental spell…'

She trailed off, feeling very self-conscious. The whole of the surprisingly-full common-room had turned to look at the two girls; with many students' eyes lingering on Ginny's hand gripping Luna's.

'Really?' asked George, looking a little skeptical.

'Sounds a little suspicious to me,' said Fred, moving forward and staring at Ginny suspiciously. 'Especially since it's Luna we're talking about. Weren't you staring at her over breakfast this morning—'

'THAT'S ENOUGH!'

Ron strode forward, looking irritable, and stood in between Ginny and Fred, facing his older brother.

'What's it to you, ickle prefect?' sniggered Fred, mischievously. 'I didn't have you down as Ginny's bodyguard.'

Ron's ears turned red. Always a danger sign.

'It's their own business,' he said forcefully, glaring at Fred with his eyes narrowed. 'You need to back off.'

'Come on, Fred,' said George, nudging his twin with his elbow. 'He's right. Look- you're embarrassing her.'

Fred looked round at Ginny's blushing face, and his features softened.

'Sorry, Gin,' he said, looking a little sorry for himself. He turned to Luna. 'Er, welcome to Gryffindor Tower, Luna- hope you have a… _good time_.'

Luna's eyes widened slightly.

Fred and George sat back down, and began to talk to Lee Jordan.

Ron turned round to face Ginny and Luna.

'I swear, I'm not trying to make a habit of this,' he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Ginny chuckled.

'It's okay, Ron,' she said, and she meant it. 'Thanks.'

Ron smiled.

'Listen,' he said, scratching his long nose. 'About what Fred was saying...'

Ginny felt her face burn again. _Was her crush on Luna really that obvious?_

'None of us mind, if that's what you're worried about,' Ron continued, looking a little embarrassed. 'Whatever the case is, we just want you to be happy.'

Ginny felt her head spinning. _How on earth did Ron possibly know that she loved Luna?_ He was usually as dense as anything.

'Er- okay.'

Ron's eyes lingered for a second on Luna and Ginny's intertwined hands. He gave Ginny a small encouraging grin, and walked off across the common-room to a table where Hermione and Harry were sitting. Ginny saw Hermione give Ron a glowing look, and Ron's ears turned red. Ginny couldn't help but smile.

Luna squeezed Ginny's hand softly.

'Ginny- shall we head up to your room, then?'

Ginny's stomach gave another lurch.

'Okay, Luna,' she said, praying that her face wasn't blushing.

* * *

They climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Ginny was glad that they were out of the common-room, and away from the startled stares of her fellow Gryffindors.

Before Ginny knew it, they were inside her dormitory. Thankfully, her room-mates had not come up to bed yet.

'Er, shall we—?' Ginny offered, pointing awkwardly at her bed. Luna nodded.

They sat down on Ginny's bed, and kicked off their shoes. Luna wasn't wearing socks underneath, and Ginny tried not to stare at how beautiful Luna's feet looked in the warm candlelight of the dormitory.

Luna began to take off her robes, using a severing charm to undo the seams on the arm attached to Ginny. Ginny couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster as the robes fell away to reveal a simple blouse and dark trousers underneath.

'Ginny- is everything okay?'

Ginny felt her face burn. She had been staring at Luna with her mouth hanging slightly open.

'S-sorry,' she stuttered, looking down at her feet. 'I just thought…you-you look really pretty.'

'Thank you, Ginny!' Luna beamed, dimples appearing in her cheeks. Ginny's heart gave a heavy thud.

Luna reached over and used the same severing charm on Ginny's robes, and the dark material fell away. Ginny tried not to feel self-conscious- she was just wearing on old Weasley jumper and a pair of frayed jeans underneath.

'You look very pretty too, Ginny!' Luna chirped, as she hung their robes on a wall-hook nearby. Butterflies exploded in Ginny's stomach, and she tried not to grin like an idiot. _Luna had called her pretty…_

'Time to sleep, then,' Luna said. Ginny pulled back the covers, and the two of them climbed under. The thread between their hands meant that they would have to sleep facing each-other. Ginny extinguished the candles with her wand, and swung the curtains around the four-poster closed. It felt like they were in a little word of their own. Ginny could smell Luna's sweet breath as she lay down next to her.

Luna curled her legs up underneath her body, and closed her eyes. Within a few moments, her breathing had slowed. Her chest rose and fell quietly as she slept.

Ginny stared at her, unable to sleep.

Luna was so…unusual. She didn't seem to have minded all that had happened to the two of them today, and Ginny appreciated that she was making the best of the situation.

But still, it made Ginny's heart beat sadly that Luna was so…relaxed around her.

 _Of course she isn't_ , Ginny scolded herself, _she's not in love with you…_

The thought did little to make her feel better.

Ginny must have fallen asleep at some point, because when she next came to, sunlight was shining softly into the dormitory. It couldn't have been any earlier than daybreak.

Luna was still sleeping, breathing softly next to Ginny. The thread was still entwined around their hands.

Ginny eased herself quietly onto her elbow, and stared at the blonde Ravenclaw girl. There couldn't have been much more than a few inches between their two bodies, but it felt like a million miles to Ginny.

'Oh, Luna,' Ginny murmured to herself, keeping her voice low so as not to wake her dorm-mates. 'Why did I have to fall in love with you? It makes everything so complicated.'

Luna's eyes flickered slightly, but she continued to sleep.

Ginny let out a sad little sigh.

Carefully, she leaned over, cupped Luna's face softly in her hands, and pressed her lips to Luna's. Her lips were soft against Ginny's.

'Oy- Ginny!'

It was one of Ginny's dorm-mates. Ginny pulled away from Luna, her heart in her mouth.

'W-what?' she squeaked, sitting up.

'We're going down to breakfast now.'

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

'O-okay,' she said. 'I'll meet you down there.'

She heard the door slam shut behind them.

'Oh- morning, Ginny,'

Ginny whipped round. Luna had opened her eyes, and was peering up at Ginny.

'M-morning,' Ginny stammered, trying to compose her face. 'Good sleep?'

Luna sat up, so that her face was level with Ginny.

'Oh, yes,' she said, smiling slightly. 'But waking up to you kissing me was even better.'

Ginny felt her mouth fall open, and her face burn.

'You- you were awake?' she squealed, terrified. 'Luna, I'm-I'm so sorry!'

Luna inclined her head to the side, looking puzzled.

'What would you be sorry about?' she asked, still smiling. 'It was very nice, Ginny. I've never been kissed by a friend before.'

Ginny's stomach felt like it was melting into her legs.

'Although,' Luna continued, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. 'I suppose we're more than just friends now, considering that you're….in love with me.' '

Ginny's heart flew into her mouth, and her stomach gave an enormous lurch. Luna had heard her confession- she's hadn't been asleep.

'W-wait!' she stuttered, her head spinning. 'Luna, people don't just become more than friends because one is in love with the other. That usually only happens when…when….'

She trailed off. Luna moved her face closer, so that Ginny could count the eyelashes on each of Luna's grey eyes.

' _When both fall in love with each-other?_ ' Luna finished, looking happier than Ginny had ever seen her. 'Yes. I love you, Ginny Weasley.'

Luna cupped Ginny's startled face in her free hand, and tenderly brought her lips to Ginny's.

Ginny's brain seemed to malfunction. All she could think about was Luna's sweet lips against hers, and the sweet vanilla scent of her hair, and how soft her skin of her palm was against Ginny's face.

After what felt like several glorious hours, their lips parted. Ginny was breathing heavily, and she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Her hair was probably a mess, and her palms were sweaty, but she found it hard to care.

'D-do you really mean it?' Ginny asked, taking Luna's free hand in hers.

Luna nodded, her eyes sparkling.

Ginny leaned in towards Luna, and the two of them eased backwards onto the bed, so that Ginny was lying atop of Luna. Their hands were clasped together, and Ginny could feel Luna's body pressed against hers.

Ginny pressed her lips to Luna's again, and Luna moaned slightly. As one, their free hands disconnected and found each-others hair; Luna's pale fingers stroking Ginny's tangled red knots, and Ginny's hand losing itself in Luna's dirty-blonde locks.

Unbeknownst to both of them, the magical thread began to dissolve, leaving only their two entwined hands, which continued to hold each-other tenderly.


End file.
